


injuried

by MementoMoriPontifexMortis



Series: Unofficial Whumptober 2k19 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caretaking, Hurt/Comfort, Infection, Injury, Injury Recovery, M/M, Whump, implied period-typical homophobia, wound care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 04:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21069224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MementoMoriPontifexMortis
Summary: A wound has led to infection and a mild delirious state.





	injuried

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TinyTeddy878](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTeddy878/gifts).

> The Livonian Brotherhood of the Sword was completely different than Gilbert and you can drag it out of my cold dead hands. They merged with the Teutonic order in 1236 but remained an autonomous branch under the name “Livonian Order”. As such, there is a Livonia in my own person headcanons who eventually faded as the land associated with it became apart of both Estonia and Latvia. Also, in my state, ny, there is a Livonia city and I’m attached.

Gilbert worried his lip between his teeth, switching from his left food to his right. Though they were nations, he worried for Johannes' well-being; the wound he had received had long since went red, a heavy burn came from it. 

He hadn't had any way to knit the flesh together so all he had done was to boil the water from the river and try to keep the cut clean. 

No luck with that, he thought as Johannes called out for his mother. "Johannes," he whispered as he knelt next to the other, "Johannes, please." No amount of gently pressing a wet cloth against his forehead had calmed the raging fire underneath his skin. 

Worry built in his stomach. He wished he had noticed the wound earlier, perhaps if he had, they could've stopped it from worsening. "Johannes," he pleaded, touching his lover's face, "Johannes." 

"Mother died," Johannes whispered, his voice raspy and his face pained, "Like her, I'll meet my end here." 

Gilbert paled - which given his already abnormal skin was an accomplishment. Shaking his head, he pressed a kiss against the heated skin. "You're not going to die here," he muttered, "You're going to be fine." 

He didn't know if Livonia truly was going to be well; there was much turmoil amongst his land, his bosses were never stable since their union. And with the rebellion they had squashed in Estonia's land, Livonia had been feeling weaker. 

"For now," Johannes breathed, wheezing as he did so. "Soon -" 

"Just stop," Gilbert said forcefully, pushing the other nation's arm slightly so he could lay next to him. "You've got an infection from a wound, it's not life threatening, so just stop." 

Johannes gave a weak, pitiful smile and closed his eyes, his breathing filling the space as he did so. Gilbert could admit, not even a little begrudgingly, that without the other, he would be lost. Johannes had been more than a partner and lover, he'd been a friend, a calming balm whenever something went wrong. Sure, the other had grown violent as the years went on, but he had only done so against their enemies and only in the name of the Lord they both fought for. 

Gilbert laid his head down on Johannes' chest, letting out a shaky breath as he did so. They were still days from their nearest camp and never would their men come looking for them - not after the time that almost led to their relationship being discovered. If, he decided as he listened to the soft heartbeat of the other, Johannes felt better, then they'd try to get closer to a town or village. 

If not…

Well, Gilbert had no desire to think too much on that. 

Curling the rest of his body around Johannes, he let his mind drift away and prayed to the Lord that Johannes would be better when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: 
> 
> -’the rebellion in estonia’s land’ refers to St. George’s Night Uprising, which is just woah! That’s a whole bag of nuts I am not opening. But, anyway, it was an unsuccessful uprising to rid their lands of the Danish and German lords who had taken over and who weren’t nice at all. The rebellion was ended with the invasion of the Teutonic Order after their initial success. (They had four kings so is that really successful? i don’t know). 
> 
> \- the livonian merger with the teutonics didn’t really scream stable, but i’m not the most fluent on it so i just wrote it.


End file.
